You're My Safety
by askandiappear
Summary: What would have happened if Miles hadn't left Tristan in the greenhouse to go to the photo session for his family? One-shot.


"I'm so excited for a new term!" Zoë declared happily as she and Tristan skipped to first period hand in hand.

"Even the school part?" Tristan joked in reply.

"Everything! I finally feel like all the trial stuff is behind me. Plus, I already have my new thing that's going to make this the best term ever!"

"Okay, can you even do a cartwheel?" Tristan poked fun at Zoë's level of skill in her new profound hobby.

"Uh, hello? I was the fourth main girl in the twelfth Bring it On movie?" Zoë responded defensively as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, I must've missed that one." Tristan said as a small chuckle escaped from his lips.

"Producers made us train a ton so I'm probably a better tumbler than most girls here."

"Cheerleading? Seriously?" Zig questioned abruptly, his gaze shifting from the cheerleading flyer back to Zoë.

"Hi Zig." Tristan and Zoë sing-talked in unison.

"And Maya." Zoë added, creating an unpleasant silence among them all. Thankfully, Tristan's cell phone went off and gave him a temporary distraction.

Tristan glanced down at his phone to reveal a text from the one person that had been on his mind ever since the thunderstorm - Miles.

" _Meet me in the greenhouse."_

Tristan couldn't help but let the sliest of smiles creep onto his face as his eyes scanned over the screen. He knew it was likely that Miles was just using him as a distraction from the pain Maya had caused him, but somehow, he still didn't mind. Miles had this way of luring you in and making it seem like it's nearly impossible for you to tear yourself away.

"I'm out." Tristan made no effort to hide his grin as he eagerly locked his cell phone and grabbed his bag from the table.

"Skipping on the first day?" Zoë questioned with a hint of playful mischief in her voice, her eyebrows raised. "That only means one thing."

"Yeah, Tristan is trying to avoid me." Maya chimed in, evidently still bitter about their huge argument.

"Secret. Lover." Zoë ignored Maya's statement and continued her banter with Tristan.

"Well, I don't kiss and tell." Tristan replied teasingly before turning his attention to Maya. "And yes." He rolled his eyes before exiting the classroom and taking off out the front doors of Degrassi. He felt a jolt of nervous energy race through his veins as he entered the greenhouse, only to furrow his eyebrows in confusion when Miles was nowhere to be found.

"Miles?" He called out as he searched the area for the brunette. "Miles are y-"

Tristan's words were cut off by Miles's lips crashing onto his forcefully. Tristan was taken aback by the suddenness of the act, but quickly responded to the kiss while draping one arm around Miles's waist and resting the other on his shoulder. Miles placed his hands on Tristan's hips and hauled their bodies against each other, wanting as little space between them as possible. The kiss became more heated and intense as Tristan removed his hand from Miles's shoulder to tug on his hair. This earned a slight but audible groan from Miles and Tristan smiled into the kiss, but it faltered when he realized the two still hadn't talked about what was going on between them. Not wanting to get too caught up in intimacy before considering where he and Miles stood, Tristan disconnected their lips.

"We missed our first chemistry class." He breathed heavily from the lack of oxygen.

"I don't think we have any trouble with chemistry." Miles flirted and began to lean in for another kiss when Tristan stopped him.

"Are we ever gonna talk about this?" Tristan questioned lightly, hoping he wasn't coming on too strong.

Miles studied Tristan's face in hesitation before responding."Yeah sure, let's talk." He agreed nervously as he bit down on his lip, fighting the desire to cut the conversation and pounce back on Tristan.

"Okay, well, I'm fine with this being a secret. Actually, I prefer it that way. I just…want to know that all this kissing…isn't all about Maya." Tristan knew he was bringing up a touchy subject for Miles but it was important that he knew the truth.

"Look, Tristan you know I don't care about my stupid ex-girlfriend's opinion." Miles didn't sound entirely convincing, but Tristan decided to stray away from the topic of Maya.

"Well, what about your dad's?"

"Mood killer." Miles chuckled as his gaze shifted around the greenhouse uncomfortably.

"I'm serious!" Tristan insisted although the grin on his face said otherwise.

"Don't worry, things at home have been fine. You know I even agreed to do this campaign photo session with my parents? My dad was pretty happy I said yes."

"Well when does that happen?"

"Uh", Miles stammered before pulling his cell phone out of his pant pocket and glancing at the time. "Fifteen minutes from now - crap, I'm late." He began in the direction of the Degrassi parking lot when Tristan grabbed his arm.

"Miles, wait. Don't go. "

"Tris, you know I would stay if I could but I can't. My parents will kill me if I'm late let alone if I don't even show up." Miles attempted to reason with him despite the fact he could think of a thousand places he'd rather be than in a room with his father.

"Just five more minutes."

"As much as I want to be here with you I don't really wanna know what'll go down if I ditch."

"They'll get over it." Tristan shrugged but Miles envisioned his father lashing out at him and winced.

"Tristan, I can't." Miles repeated once more, but was partially tempted to accept Tristan's request.

"Please?" Tristan begged before he pressed a kiss to Miles's jaw. "You know you want to." He whispered in a hushed tone that sent chills up Miles's spine.

"Five minutes", Miles murmured. "Then I seriously have to leave, okay?"

Tristan disregarded Miles's question and immediately reconnected their lips. Miles cupped both of Tristan's cheeks as he slowly but steadily backed them up; Tristan's back meeting the wall with a light thud. Craving to bring more intensity into the kiss, Tristan's tongue grazed Miles's bottom lip in request of entrance. Miles accepted without hesitation and allowed his hands to abandon Tristan's face and travel down his body. Tristan groaned faintly at the gesture before removing his lips from Miles's. He began leaving a trail of kisses on Miles's jawline before placing one last subtle kiss on his neck.

"Tristan, it's been five minutes." Miles panted softly against the fabric of Tristan's t-shirt.

"Can't we just pretend that it hasn't and start over?" Tristan whined and fixed his blue eyes on Miles's brown ones.

"Tristan, I'm already gonna get my ass beat for being late."

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Miles suddenly grew tense, his jaw clenching.

"What do you mean?" Tristan eyebrows furrowed in a mixture of worry and confusion.

"Nothing, never mind." Miles mumbled as he shifted his gaze away from Tristan uncomfortably.

"No, what is it? Are you hiding something from me?"

"Of course not." Miles lied straight through his teeth.

"Miles, you can talk to me. You know that right?"

"I don't need to talk."

"I'm just trying to help." Tristan attempted to rest a hand on Miles's shoulder but Miles pulled away angrily.

"I didn't come here for an interrogation, okay? I don't need another Maya in my life."

"Sorry." Hurt bled through Tristan's voice as he spoke so quietly he wasn't even sure if Miles had heard him. His gaze turned to the floor when he felt Miles grab his hands gently.

"No – I'm sorry, Tristan. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not." Miles shook his head shamefully. "I always end up pushing away anyone who could possibly care about me. That's why every person who I've ever gotten close to left me."

"Well, let's just say you don't have to worry about me leaving anytime soon." Tristan gave him a soft smile.

"You say that now." Tears started to well in and cloud Miles's usually glowing brown eyes.

"Miles trust me. I'm here and I'm here to stay." Tristan wanted to take the broken boy in front of him and wrap him up in his arms.

"That's what they all say." Miles's voice cracked on the last word.

"Miles, you're practically breaking down right in front of me. I need you to tell me what's going on."

"You promise you won't freak out?"

"I promise. You know I'm not one to judge."

"Okay well, my family..." Miles began to speak but cut short. "My dad", he corrected himself, "He abuses me."

"What?" Tristan whispered in horror.

"He abuses me and my entire family. But he's always hated me the most. He's constantly screaming at me telling me what a disappointment I am - and even hits me. Just a few days ago he got so angry he threw a glass vase at my head. Thank God it missed me and Hunter and smashed into the wall instead." The tears were flowing heavy now.

"Miles, I – "

"Every day I have to wake up and live with the fact that my own father doesn't even love me. That to him, I'm nothing but a worthless failure."

"Miles look at me." Tristan placed his hands on the sides of Miles's face. "You are anything but a worthless failure. You're amazing. You're smart, funny, sweet, and pretty damn cute if I do say so myself."

"You really think that about me?" Miles heart swelled at the idea of someone thinking so highly of him.

"If I didn't, would I be standing here?"

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

"You were yourself. The guy that I fell for." This earned a true, genuine smile from Miles.

"Miles, you have to tell someone about how your dad is treating you. You can't keep it a secret anymore."

"I've tried! I've tried to explain it to my mom. Even Frankie and Winston think I'm the problem."

"Well, then we'll find someone else for you to tell. Like a counselor or a teacher or something. Just know that we'll figure it out, okay? You'll get through this. I could even try telling your mom again with you if you want."

"The only thing I want right now is for you to kiss me."

"Wait, what about the photo session?"

"To hell with the photo session. Just kiss me."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Tristan began leaning in before he cocked his head to the side. "Wait no, wouldn't it technically be the third time if you said it again?"

"Tristan." Miles laughed and shook his head in puzzlement.

Tristan grinned before connecting their lips once more.


End file.
